


Eren and his quirkiness

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And interested, Armin is amused, Established Relationship, Jean is lowkey done, M/M, Polyamorous Armin, Polyamorous relationship, Unexpected Surprise, haha - Freeform, nudist!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Who could have known that Eren would be like this? A totally new side of him was unraveled in front of Jean and Armin unexpectedly.





	Eren and his quirkiness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/post/169925007407/any-nudisteren-headcanons-do-you-think-he-likes) ask about nudist!Eren :D

“It’s nice doing this once in a while,” Armin said, bags swaying in his one hand while the other was cupper by Jean’s bigger, slightly calloused one, “We’ve never cooked together before, to be honest. Jean?”

“Yeah.” Jean agreed, flickered his infamous edgy grin at his boyfriend. “I have never eaten something that you’ve made before. Today I shall find out how well you can cook.”

Armin nudged Jean’s ribs. “Hey. If anything, you can only be worse at it than me. I know how to cook. And I never burnt down a kitchen before.”

“Well,  _same goes for me_.” Jean huffed, judging Armin hard with his stare for he’d seriously dared to think that of him. Jean was a fine cook, Armin would see!

“I hope Eren will like it too.” Armin’s glance quickly slided into the inner of the bag, tilting his head. “Perhaps he’d like to cook with us.”

“Pffft, never. He would rather see me doing all the work before his mind would even think of helping  _me_  out. You know how he is.”

Armin squeezed closer to Jean, hugging his forearm tightly. “Naw, come on. Eren never means the things he says or does in a bad way.”

Jean snorted.

“How is it between you two by the way? All fine?”

It had been a thing in their relationship that Jean and Eren represented two opposite poles of a magnet who would mostly bounce at each other with disagreements on many things rather than coming up with compromises. Both were Armin’s boyfriend and, for his sake, lately they seemed to have secretely conciliated on the matter of being a good boyfriend to him together.

Jean shrugged his shoulders casually. “Eh.” He rolled his eyes to the side. “All fine, I guess. We’re getting along better than how it used to be between us at the beginning.”

“Nice to hear.” Armin’s closeness and general vibrant aura animated Jean to ease completely when having his presence surround him, so he returned a smile and pressed a kiss to Armin’s forehead as he circled an arm above Armin’s shoulder to let it rest there.

5 minutes later and they’d reached their home, their easygoing chatter simmering down. Armin was the one to pull out his keys and open the door, and Jean would be like the gentleman he liked to present himself as and thus carried Armin’s bags.

Armin went inside first. Just for fun, Jean gave Armin’s ass a quick slap, smirking to himself and struggling to keep from chuckling out loud when Armin had thrown him a frown as a retort. Jean had found more amusement in the involuntary blush that had crept onto Armin’s face.

Oh, if only they had known that not much later they would face something that could call forth not rosy pink but  _crimson red_  blush.

Jean and Armin passed the hallway and crossed paths with Eren in the middle of the living room. However, it wasn’t a regular meet with him today.

Eren was stark naked.

Holding a bottle of coke in one hand and a bagel in his other.

Jean almost dropped his bags, trapped between bursting a laughter and getting weirded out.

“What the--? Does this happen often, Armin?” Jean huffed, the huff bordering on a high-pithed cry.

“No… actually not.” Armin was perplex.

All three of them were in a freeze, the moment being nothing but oddity to tint the air around them; awkwardness as well if it wasn’t for Eren, Armin, and Jean knowing each other well enough and having established a solid familiarity within their relationship.

Armin looked down, a stoic expression plastered on his face. Eren was hanging where it was possible, his whole body just lax and soft. Armin’s brows creased to a frown, one raising then as his gaze wandered up to Eren’s eyes again. Mild and mocking disappointment ghosted over his frown, but the upcurves jabbing at the corners of his lips took off most of Armin’s reproachful stare.

Jean looked at Eren with the most ridiculous expression ever, silently laughing at him, but also giving him a  _‘The fuck, dude?!’_  look.

“…Uhhh, you two are early today.” Eren opted to go that way, talking with roughness.

Behind Armin, Jean was facepalming.

“Eren,” Armin tipped his head to the side, like a bird, “why are you naked?” His tone resembled wavering chills.

Eren shrugged, lips nibbling on his bagel. “I didn’t feel like dressing in clothes. It’s warm in our apartment anyway. Kinda comfortable walking around as freely as this.” He rolled his shoulders and sighed in content, mouth parted to a grin, eyes resting closed.

A span of silence fanned out.

Armin’s lips were pressed thinly, and Jean ogled Eren.

“You weirdo.” the latter eventually said.

“Jean.” Armin chided softly.

Eren only huffed a smile. “You should try it out as well, Jean. It’s a very nice feeling to be so bare and vulnerable and yet so safe in your own home. I love it.”

Jean snorted. Eren waved his hand - that held the bagel - over his head and marched to the direction of his room. “I’ll be laying on my bed and watching some Netflix, if any of you two wanna know. See ya.”

Irritation pricked at Jean’s patience with that guy, so he crossed his arms and produced growls in his throat that only he, perhaps Armin as well, could hear.

When Eren had finally left the living room, Jean sighed a deep breath—as if Eren’s bare presence had beseeched the air with something invisible that Jean hadn’t been really keen of sucking into his lungs.

“Sometimes Eren is so peculiar.” Armin noted the obvious fact, but with a voice that held an analytical tone.

“You don’t say.” The sass in Jean’s voice was palpable.

“But at the same time it makes him so—so appealing.” Armin giggled, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

“Wait,  _what_?” Jean looked at him dumbfoundedly.

“Eren~” Armin had already sung as he hopped towards Eren’s room. If not for his utterances, the fluttering hands in the air and the infatuation that had come with it had clouded Armin with want for Eren—for his naked body at a time when no one had expected it.

“Bu—But we wanted to cook together!” Jean shouted, still in disbelief that Eren had in fact managed to turn Armin’s head by doing  _literally_  nothing. Nothing! All he had to do was to just  _stay naked_.

Armin threw Jean a gleeful gaze over his shoulder as he piped, “That can wait. How about you join me? All three of us can indulge in this.”

Jean squinted his eyes and his growls echoed in his throat once more. Sullen, he pouted and said, “No. Don’t wanna. You can have your fun with him alone.”

At that, Armin had stopped in his tracks to approach Jean again, pressing a big smooch on his lips. He scratched Jean’s undercut when they parted. “Don’t be mad, okay? You and I can make some great dinner afterwards, hm? How about that? Only you and I.” Jean couldn’t think of moments where he had been mad at Armin for too long (or at all) because the blond must have had some secret magics which he used on him for he knew how to lighten up Jean’s mood.

“Fine.”  Jean reluctantly gave in, eyes averted.

“I love you, Jean!” Armin kissed him again and had dashed off for real this time.

Jean stayed in place for a while, adjusted the bags in his hands. “Hmph. Nudity. What a simple yet original idea, huh, Eren?” he muttered to himself as he went into the kitchen to unpack the bags.

A smirk slowly found its way to his lips. His idea of letting Eren starve later when he and Armin would cook some extravagant meal together sounded fantastic right at that very moment.

A nice, spiteful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
